Survivor: San Marcos
| returnees = Qrstuvwoody (25, 35) Jennamaclennan (25) Aerialchinook (30) Broyate (30) NickCity (30) TheGodOfBlue (35) MissPinkLegend (37) | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Kerala | nextseason = Survivor: El Salvador|bluray = SMDVD.png}} is the twenty-second season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Bringing back the tribe division format of Tokelau, San Marcos is considered by many to be the best season on the 703 ORG Network. The constant blindsides, many successful idol plays, intense arguments, and shocking twists made this season full of unexpected surprises and exciting to watch. The colorful cast's antics set the bar for future seasons high and made this a definite top tier season on the ORG. 39 Days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Three Starting Tribes' - Just like in past seasons, there are going to be three original tribes this season. *'Larger Cast': This season will feature 21 castaways instead of the standard 16, 18 or 20. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Each tribe will have a hidden immunity idol hidden at their respective camps. *'Returning Players': Just in like , A tribe of 7 returning castaways was introduced to the game along with the 14 newbies. These returnees were chosen on the premise of having had potential to do well in their first seasons, but failed, and are now getting a second chance. *'Hidden Reset Immunity Idol' - Idol with special powers, that allows the holder to play it after the votes are read, and it automatically cancels all the votes and causes a new Tribal Council, with all the contestants who have received vote to be safe together with the Individual Immunity holder. Everyone will revote then for one of the people who didn't receive a vote at Tribal. Changes * TBA Main Moderators Assistant Moderators Castaways Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Shea | - | | | - | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | |colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |Jenna | - | | | - | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Austin | - | - | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Renz | - | | | - | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | |colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Brandon | - | | | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | |colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Elmo | - | | | - | - | - | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Malik | | - | - | | | - | - | | - | | |colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" |Rhiannon | - | - | - | - | - | | | | - | |colspan="10" | | | |- | | align="left" |Andrew | | - | - | | | - | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Ryan | | - | - | | | - | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Hannah | - | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Brian | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Matt | | - | - | | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Jalen | - | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Cameron | - | |colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Grant | |colspan="22" |} Trivia Links San Marcos Forums Category:Survivor